Hisuteri
Hisuteri (ヒステリー) is one of the five Executive Sages of the Gourmet Sages. She is a major Antagonist in Food Heaven, abusing the influence the Gourmet Sages' followers have given them to further her own gains. Also, in addition to abusing her power, she occasionally gets in the way of Gurume's matters, often clashing with them. She is generally seen using her GT Robo when performing tasks or errands, hiding in a reclusive spot so people cannot find her location. When not in use of her GT Robo, however, she tends to wander into the Gourmet World and fight beasts that get within her way. Often, Hisuteri will be seen with Nigemasu, due to Senryaku pairing them together in hopes that Nigemasu's cowardly nature would disappear if in the presence of Hisuteri's aggressive nature. Due to her high Food Luck, Hisuteri is generally very lucky when it comes to ingredients, finding things deemed rare simple to find at times, much to her pleasure. Despite living in the Gourmet Age, she cares very little about making a Full Course, only caring that the food is able to supply her with the power she needs to defeat any enemies that are near her presence. As one of the five Executive Sages, she has put on the facade of being able to bless people's food into giving it more taste than it would normally have. Also, she is "capable" of warding off the death omens that food could bring about to a person if it's highly poisonous. Due to this facade, she, as with the other Executive Sages, have gained popularity within the Human World, often being asked to "bless" people's food or even to find rare ingredients, being paid a large sum of money. Due to this, Hisuteri, as well as the other Executive Sages, could be classified as Bishokuya, but they refuse to be classified as such. Aside from the organization known as Rengoku, the Executive Sages are Major Antagonists within Food Heaven. Appearance Hisuteri is a moderately tall woman with a slim physique. She has long straight white hair that reaches to about her lower back, with strands over hair that loop over her head to resemble a halo. Accommodating her hair, she wears dark blue ribbons around her head that are rather larger than average ribbons. Over the ribbons, however, large portions of her hair go over it to hang over the sides of her face. Despite being the age of 34, she has a youthful appearance and clear skin complexion. She is shown to generally be wearing a small blue dress that contains a rather large amount of feathers. The feathers are located around her breast area, and then it trails down to her waist area where a larger sum of feathers are located. At her lower-back, the dress extends outward to make what seem like wings, giving her an appearance of an angel. Due to the Executive Sages hiding their appearance to the world, Hisuteri, like the other 4 Executives, uses a GT Robo when doing tasks for the group. This GT Robo looks like a normal human being, so most people are generally unable to distinguish it being a robot. It has a very regal-like appearance, being unique compared to other people's appearance. It wears a large green headdress, with a cowl, that contains a blue gemstone at the base, bordered by gold. On its ears, it wears large pointed gold-items that are exaggeratedly large in size. It wears a similar gold item on its chin, but is structured differently, having more distinguishing features, such as the small blue gemstone at the end. Its neck is covered by even more gold accessories, sporting odd design patterns. Unlike Hisuteri's true appearance, the GT Robo is obviously shown as a male. Hisuteri has stated that she doesn't mind what her GT Robo looks like, as she likes having it be some grotesque human. Trivia *Permission for having both Gourmet Cells and use of Appetite Energy was allowed by both Leengard & Bomb. Category:Female Category:GT Robo User Category:Food Heaven Category:Gourmet Sages Category:Executive Sage Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Martial Artist